


I'm sorry, what?

by Broadwaylover17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover17/pseuds/Broadwaylover17
Summary: First flash fic I ever wrote. The characters given: Molly Hooper and Philip Anderson. Setting: John's Flat. One word prompt: Joke. Here is what I came up with. It is short and sweet, but it also ties quite nicely with Anarfea's flash fic of the same prompt. Enjoy!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	I'm sorry, what?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not much of a writer. So forgive the crudeness of my writing style.

Molly entered John's flat with the presumption of babysitting Rosie, only to find Philip Anderson standing in the kitchen. "Oh, hello!" Molly said, unsure of herself.

"Molly! So good to see you! How's Sherlock? _Any new developments_?"

Molly gave him an inquisitive look. "I'm sorry? Is that some sort of joke?"

Unbeknownst to either Molly or Anderson, John Watson had been eavesdropping on their conversation. "What about Sherlock?" he asked.

"Don't you know?" questioned Anderson. "Molly and Sherlock are together."

John nearly spilled his coffee. "Sorry, what?" He turned to Molly.

"Oh, my." she exclaimed. "I have explaining to do. Don't I?"


End file.
